Insurgents (Insurgency)
The Insurgent Forces, or simply Insurgents, are a Middle-Eastern based paramilitary faction in opposition to US-backed Security Forces. While not as well trained as their counter-insurgent opponents, their strong connections to the black-market gives them access to a lot of second-hand Russian or Soviet equipment, with some exceptions, and coupled with their hit-and-run style of combat, ensures they are able to match the better-trained Security Forces. Insurgent units focus around quick and decisive strikes, ambush tactics, and laying boobytraps to control the battlefield. They include the Specialist, Scout, Militant, Fighter, Machine Gunner, Sharpshooter, Sniper, Sapper, Bomber, and Striker. Battle vs. MEC, OpFor (Call of Duty), and Val Verdean Rebel (by Deathblade 100) Insurgents: OpFor: MEC: Val Verde: Town, the Middle East A group of five Insurgents sit inside a half destroyed garage, waiting. Two clean their FN FALs, one loads his M1911 as the others prep an IED and a RPK. On the other side of the town, a force of five soldiers of the Middle Eastern Coalition enter on the back of a truck; one with a Dragunov, the others with AK-101s. In the distance, five members of Khaled Al-Asad's OpFor movement move as stealthily as they can; their red berets just visible behind a shallow wadi. Five Val Verde Rebels enter a nearby building, sweating; their dark green uniforms clearly visible in the dusty conditions of the town. Two of the MEC soldiers split off from their main unit to scout out the town before a Val Verde rebel opens fire with his Valmet. Hearing the gunfire, one of the Insurgents rushes out of cover, FAL in hand, before being shot down by a round from a Dragunov. The OpFor insurgents finally enter the town before a shot from a Val Verde Rebels AKM kills one and forces the others to scatter. An OpFor fighter takes aim with his RPG-7 destroying a part of a wall; killing a Val Verde fighter. As the MEC forces push in further, an explosion rips through the air; killing two of the MEC fighters and fatally injuring a nearby Val Verde fighter. The MEC sniper picks himself off the ground from the blast site and, after noticing the remains of an IED, spots an Insurgent putting away a mobile phone. The sniper responds by firing a quick shot from his Dragunov, severely injuring the Insurgent. A burst of fire from a FAL echoes over the battlefield, followed shortly by the distinctinve reports of several AK-rifles. As an OpFor soldier turns a corner with a Desert Eagle, he spots the bullet-riddled remains of a Val Verde guerrilla, an Insurgent, and one of his fellow OpFor members. As he reaches to pick up his fallen ally's AK-47, a clatter of stones causes him to turn. An Insurgent fires three shots with his M1911; missing two, and injuring the OpFor member. The OpFor soldier pulls the trigger of the hand cannon, causing the Insurgent to be flung back several steps before bleeding out. As the OpFor soldier smiles, a burst of RPK fire riddled him with bullets. A MEC fighter pulls the pin of an M67 grenade and lobs it throw a window. The resulting blast flinging a hapless Insurgent machine gunner across the room. A Val Verde guerrilla opens fire, fatally wounding the MEC fighter. The MEC fighter fires three shots from his MP-444, scoring a lucky shot to the heart of the South American, before perishing. The last remaining Insurgent hunkers down in a corner, M1911 at the ready. Already, he could hear the footsteps of an enemy combatant. Muttering a silent prayer, the Insurgent left his cover, and firing off one shot, was riddled with half a magazine from a Walther PPK. Insurgents Out''- 4th''' The Val Verde soldier reloads their PPK and switches to a M72-LAW. Raising the launcher, the last South American goes into the room the Insurgent was hiding in and takes aim at a window. Arming the launcher, the Val Verde fighter fires at a second story window. A Dragunov drops from the wreckage followed by the severed arm of its owner. Picking up an AKM, the South American exits the building and, turning into an alleyway, is met with the muzzle of a Desert Eagle. ''Val Verde Rebels OUT- 3rd The OpFor soldier exits the alleyway and immediately is caught up in a hail of AK-101 fire. The last OpFor fighter aims and fires several shots at the remaining MEC fighter. The last MEC fighter retreats into a building and returns fire. After expending the ammunition in the AK-101, the MEC fighter draws their MP-444. The last OpFor member enters the building cautiously, AKM at the ready. Two shots from the MP-444 find their target; the OpFor soldier's legs. As the OpFor soldier falls to his knees, screaming, the last MEC fighter kicks the AK-47 from his grasp and, staring at his opponent, pulls the trigger of the MP-444. OpFor Out- 2nd The MEC soldier then calls for support and, spotting several US uniforms entering the town, makes a run for it hoping to get to his rendezvous. Expert's Opinion While the Insurgents did pack hard hitting firepower, their lack of proper training led to their immediate elimination from the free-for-all. The Val Verde Rebels definitely had better training than the Insurgents (hell they even had a Soviet advisor) but their weaponry was lacklustre compared to the other combatants. OpFor definitely had better experience compared to the previous two, but lacking the resources the MEC had at its disposal cost them the win. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Guerilla Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Middle-Eastern Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Rebels Category:Terrorist Warriors